


Tommyocchio

by renetiger



Category: 000 BC (2008), 10 - Fandom, 101 Dalmatians (1961), Aladdin (1992), BlazBlue, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Princess Tutu, The Jungle Book (1967), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renetiger/pseuds/renetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little puppet kitten named Tommy who must prove himself to be brave, truthful and unselfish to become a real kitten. Will Merlin the Magic Mouse help Tommy in his adventure to become a real kitten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommyocchio

Have you ever wondered if wishing really do come true? Well, they do! And Merlin the Magic Mouse has seen it happen! Here, let me tell you about it.  
One starry night, Merlin's travels took him to a tiny shop owned by Thomas Cat, the woodcarver cat.

He sneaked under the door and old Thomas working on a puppet that looked like a little kitten. Thomas finished his little wooden kitten creation with one last dab of paint and decided to name him Tommy Cat. Now all he had to do was to try him out.

Thomas took Tommy down off the workbench and danced the little puppet kitten across the wooden floor by pulling the strings. Rajah, the tiger cub and Ariel the little mermaid, wasn't sure they liked the newcomer who clomped and clattered around the shop. But Thomas liked his little Tommy very much. But wouldn't it be nice if Tommy were a real, live kitten? Oh, well, now it was time for bed and so, saying goodnight to him, Thomas put Tommy back on the workbench.

Just before going to sleep, Thomas looked out his window into the starry night and pointed out the Wishing Star to Rajah and Ariel. Oh, the Wishing Star! And he made a wish that his little Tommy would become a real kitten! And with that, Thomas drifted happily off to sleep. Merlin agreed that it was a very nice thought as he settled down to bed in an empty matchbox. But wishes like that never come true.

Moments later, the room filled with light, and there stood a beautiful young girl named Princess Tutu. She tapped Tommy with her magic wand and magically gave the little puppet kitten the gift of life. Tommy could move! He could talk! But how? Because tonight, Thomas had wished for a real kitten, she explained.

But Princess Tutu warned Tommy that he was not a real kitten yet. First, he had to prove himself to be brave, truthful and unselfish. And he had to learn to choose between right and wrong. But how would he know? Suddenly up jumped   
Merlin onto the workbench, saying that he would help him. So Princess Tutu appointed him Tommy's Conscience. And with that, she vanished.

When Thomas woke up and saw Tommy walking and talking, he was amazed!  
It was his wish come true! Oh, Tommy, his very own kitten! He was so happy.  
And Tommy was happy too, for he now had a father! And two of them danced around the shop, laughing merrily.

The next morning, Thomas sent Tommy off to school. But there was trouble hiding along the way. A sly tiger named Shere Khan and a crafty tiger named Raja convinced Tommy that the place for a puppet kitten without strings was a theatre! And they steerec him away from school and off to Cruella de Vil, the puppetmaster woman.

The audience poured in to see the little puppet kitten who could sing and dance completely without strings. Yes, Tommy was a big hit. However, Merlin told him that he ought to school, but he wouldn't listen! Besides, Tommy was making so much money that Merlin figured he must be worng. Little did he know!

In Cruella's wagon after the show, the greedy puppetmaster woman took all Tommy's money and then locked him in a cage whichwas to be the new home for her little wooden kitten gold mine! Tommy shook the bars of his cage. No! He didn't want to be an actor! He wanted to go home! But Cruella only laughed and slammed the wagon door. Merlin found poor Tommy crying in the dark. He should've listened to Merlin! Now he would never get home!

Just then, Princess Tutu reappeared. Tommy tried to cover up his predicament by lying, but with each lie, his wooden nose grew longer and longer! Princess Tutu explained that a lie would keep growing until it was as plain as the nose on his face! She forgave Tommy this once but that was the last time she could help him. Sha waved her wand, and in a twinkling, Tommy's nose was back to normal and the cage door open!

As Tommy and Merlin headed for home, Tommy heard about a wonderful place called Circus Paradise, where kittens were allowed to break windows, smoke cigars and stay up late. It sounded fishy to Merlin, but Tommy wanted to go.  
He climbed aboard a coach full of noisy, foolish kittens. All Merlin could do was tag along.

At Circus Paradise, Tommy joined all those rowdy kittens and a little black kitten named Blackie in wrecking furniture, throwing mudballs and playing pool. Merlin knew this place wasn't good, so he tried to talk Tommy into leaving. Look at him! How did he ever expect to be a real kitten? But all Tommy could say was that you only live once. So Merlin left him there to make a fool of himself.

As he headed for the boat dock, Merlin noticed some sinister demons herding frightened little wolves into crates. The strange part was that the wolves were wearing kittens' clothing. And some were crying for their mothers. Then it hit him! These were bad kittens who had turned into wolves! He had to get Tommy off Circus Paradise - and fast!

He dashed back to the poolroom, shouting at Tommy to get out of there because the kittens had all turned into wolves! But he was too late.  
Tommy had already sprouted wolf's ears and a tail! Oh, what could he do now?  
Merlin had to help him! They had to get away from there before Tommy got any worse! So, with Tommy following Merlin, they ran to the water's edge, dived into the sea and swam for the mainland. Tommy pulled himself from the water, still wearing ears and a tail, but he was glad he had escaped Circus Paradise.  
Now he wanted to go home to see his father.

When they arrived at Thomas's workshop, the place was locked, and Thomas was gone. Just then, a magic fairy flew by and dropped a note. Merlin read the note. It was about Tommy's father! It said that he had gone looking for Tommy but had been swallowed by a saber tooth tiger!

Poor Tommy thought his father was done for, but Merlin read on. He was alive! It said he was living inside the saber tooth tiger at the bottom of the sea. Tommy squared his shoulders. He had to find his father and rescue him, even if the saber tooth tiger was dangerous and could swallow whole ships! And with that, Tommy ran to a high cliff over the ocean. He tied a rock to his tail and jumped into the water. The rock took Tommy to the ocean floor, where he began his search for his father.

Tommy's search wasn't long. The saber tooth tiger was busy swallowing up tuna fish for a meal, and Tommy was swept into the saber tooth tiger's belly along with the fish. Thomas was so surprised and happy to see his little kitten again! He had come to rescue him! But no, there was no way out. The saber tooth tiger only opened his mouth when he was eating, and then everything came in - nothing went out.

Suddenly, Tommy had a tremendous idea. They would build a big fire, and the smoke would make the saber tooth tiger sneeze! Tommy and Thomas started a blaze and then climbed onto a raft while the smoke curled upward toward the saber tooth tiger's nose. The giant saber tiger tooth sniffed and snorted and finally sneezed the little raft right out of his mouth!

Tommy and Thomas had escaped safely, but the saber tooth tiger was angry at being tricked. He raced toward the tiny raft with a terrifying look in his eyes. Thomas and Tommy paddled for their lives. The saber tooth tiger was trying to crush them!

The saber tooth tiger dived underwater and then came up fiercely underneath the raft. Tommy and Thomas were thrown into the air as their raft broke into a thousand pieces! Thomas floundered helplessly as he watched the furious saber tooth tiger turn about, ready for another pass.

Tommy urged his father to hurry but Thomas was too tired to swim anymore. He couldn't make it, Tommy should save himself! But Tommy wouldn't leave his father and he grabbed Thomas's shirt and swam bravely for shore. Just as the saber tooth tiger dived at them, Tommy pulled Thomas to safety behind some rocks.

Thomas woke to find himself on shore, out of danger. But poor Tommy was lying deathly still in the pounding surf. Thomas tearfully carried Tommy back to his workshop laid the motionless puppet kitten on the bed.

Suddenly they heard Princess Tutu's voice. Tommy had proven himself to be brave, truthful and unselfish and, using her magic, she woke him up. Tommy sat up to find himself changed into a real kitten! Bursting with joy, he and Thomas danced about the workshop. And so, this is how Merlin the Magic Mouse saw a wish come true. And they lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
